This invention relates to a totally mechanical retention system for projectiles telescoped within fully combustible cartridges and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a threaded end igniter tube which would effectively eliminate shot-start inconsistencies arising from lack of bond uniformity. The assembled cartridge has low ballistic shot-start and yet is well capable of withstanding ramming loads as a result of the unique manner in which the igniter tube is attached to the base of the round.
Caseless ammunition has long been recognized as the most advantageous means for improving the firepower and performance of high speed automatic weapons. The elimination of the need for extraction and ejection of spent cartridge cases makes the higher firing rates possible. Also, the caseless type ammunition is light in weight and easier to transport and the problem of disposing of spent cartridge cases is eliminated.
One of the major problems in the development of caseless ammunition has been the poor reliability of the caseless round. This is primarily a result of the igniter tube and the means for attaching it to the projectile. Heretofore, the conventional system for installing the igniter has been by the use of epoxy cement alone. The bond thus produced has been quite inconsistent, that is, in one round it may be too weak while in another round it may be too strong. This results in a condition where, in the first instance, the bond may be so weak that it fails under ordinary ramming impact force while, in the second instance, it may be so strong that the ballistic shot-start is too high to insure early motion. Thus, it would be most desirable and a step forward in the art to provide an igniter retention system for caseless ammunition wherein the above-mentioned inconsistencies are eliminated by attaching the igniter to the projectile in such a manner that a consistently reliable round of ammunition results thereby producing a far more efficient weapon having much more effective firepower.